Passengers
by BrittanaBandit
Summary: After a plane crash Santana, a young therapist, is assigned by her mentor to counsel five of the flights survivors, including a very alluring Brittany, what happens when people start disappearing and her blossoming romance with a certain blonde might hold the answers too explaining the unexplainable? RATED M/Supernatural themes PLEASE REVIEW.
1. Accidents and Abuelita

**AN: just to let people know I am basing this fiction around an already existing plot but unlike some authors I'm not going to reveal what it is until after the last chapter because I don't want anyone to spoil it for themselves. If you've already seen the film please don't put the title in a review. **

Santana laid in a gentle sleep in her bed as the light and rain from outside cascaded down her window, embracing the pillow beneath her before the sound of her phone broke her peaceful ambience as she jumped and fumbled for the handset.

"Hello? No I'm wide awake now what's up? Will what could you possibly need at two in the morning?" she breathed a deep sigh as she listened to the desperate pleading of her boss.

"Okay, okay I'm on my way. This better be good Schuester you owe me a meal at Breadstix for this"

Santana scrambled for her clothing and made her way to her car, her long black hair pulled into a sleek bun and her figure squeezed in all the right places with her slim fitting work suite.

She contemplated turning the car around and heading back home when she seen all the blue and red siren's outside the hospital. She knew it must have been something huge from the tone of Will's voice when he called, but this had all-nighter written all over it.

She walked through the doors of the hospital greeting the staff who wore the familiar pink tabards of the psychiatric ward, staring at the man who already had a coffee held out waiting for her as she entered his office, he smiled and gestured for her to sit "thank you for coming Santana"

Santana took the coffee from his hand and smiled politely, "the pleasure is always mine Will, except for when you wake me up before sunrise, then the pleasure is definitely all yours"

Will gave a slight laugh at Santana's remark, she certainly hadn't changed since the last time he'd seen her.

"Flight BA192 came down a few hours ago near Pinewood, only a handful are left out of a hundred and nine, I want you to handle the whole group" he placed his hand on her shoulder and gave it a light pat causing her eyes to grow a little wider at his last statement.

Will caught the look of surprise etched across the Latina's face as they walked out of his office and through the hallway of the hospital, people rushing past them.

"Santana you're going to have to trust my judgement on this, it's time to shake you out of this comfort zone that you're in"

Santana looked past Will as her face reacted to the almost condescending remark, "William I'm not in a comfort zone, I just want to be the best psychiatrist I can be."

William gave a small half smile at Santana's reply, fiddling with the lapels of his collar that poked out from underneath his sweater vest. "Two masters degree's already? A PHD that never ends? That sounds pretty comfortable to me?"

Santana breathed out a gasp she didn't know she was holding before clicking her tongue against her teeth and giving a quick nod of her head, gesturing that she'd take on the plane crash group.

"If you think I'm ready Will I'll take on the case, but only if you're sure I can handle it. Have you got their case notes?"

Before she could finish her sentence, she heard the abrasive voice of her other senior and the pale hand wrap over her shoulder "two steps ahead of you Lady Tata, you're handling the group of four and I'm taking the two unaccompanied minors."

Santana saw the brown folder come into her eye line from over her shoulder before grasping it from the older woman's grip.

"They're actually letting you near children, children who have just been involved in a near fatal accident?"

Sue walked past the Latina to stand next to Will, putting her hand on his shoulder "if there is one thing I have learnt, you can't always take a soft and gentle approach to helping people get over crap Lady Tata. There is no amount of emotional damage that an ice bath and a few laps around a track won't fix"

Santana stared in disbelief at the older woman "Sue, you remind me of my old gym teacher, when have you ever taken a soft and gentle approach too anything that isn't a tub of Ben and Jerries?"

Sue scowled at the young brunette as Will stifled a laugh that wanted to burst out from deep within his chest "as much as I would enjoy nothing more than standing here and discuss trivial matters with you like personal life's or whether Bad Girls Club is more entertaining than Sixteen and Pregnant, some of us have work to do."

Sue straightened the material of her wind runner; Santana always wondered why a qualified Psychiatrist like Sue insisted on wearing sports attire to work, and more importantly why no one had ever raised the matter with her.

"Oh Will, I've got the two kids, Tits McGee has the group of four, can you take the girl who was sat in row D? She's going to need extra attention she's euphoric and highly elated." She breathed in a deep sigh before handing the case to him "she's feeling a little too good about the situation."

Before Will could protest Sue turned her back and made a beeline for her office where the atmosphere remained quiet and unaffected by the goings on of the hospital.

Will let out a sigh before turning back to Santana "she always does this - I can't take this case, she knows I'm breaking my back bending over backwards on the Capgras Delusion research"

Santana suddenly felt an urge to review the case in Will's hands. Something in her gut told her that she should be the one to take the role as this girl's psychiatrist.

"Will let me take the case, this group of four won't be half as heavy a work load as it looks, and I could use the view of a pretty blonde from time to time"

Will laughed and handed over the case folder "how do you know she's pretty?"

Santana shrugged her shoulders before opening the folder and pulling out the picture of the patient. "I just had a feeling but bingo! She's mega hot and it says here she's a dancer too… Wanky."

William looked at the dark haired woman before raising his finger and using a more senior and authoritative tone "Santana you're here to do your job don't screw this up, you're finally getting your chance to prove yourself as not just a psychiatrist but a doctor. Don't get yourself or this girl hurt"

Santana raised her hands defensively "Will it never said anything in the rule books about checking out hot blonde dancers who just so happen to be in need of my psychiatric assistance, but if it calms your worries I have no intention of screwing her until she's mentally stable"

Will shook his head before bidding his goodbyes to Santana as he finished his coffee, Santana waved goodbye and looked through her group case as she made her way to her office.

_Name: Rachel Berry-Fabray. _

_Age: 29. _

_Profession: Broadway actor. _

_Notes: Originally from the mid-west, Lives in New York, early diagnosis of PTSD, won't stop screaming, I now understand why Clarice ran away from the farm in the 1991 adaption of Silence of the Lambs staring a young Jodie Foster. Currently in surgery having shrapnel removed from her leg and her hip reset, physio consult indicates she'll need around three months of therapy. However psych evaluation shows she is relatively sane, albeit in shock._

Santana couldn't help but laugh whenever she read case notes that came from Sue Sylvester.

She prayed that Human Resources never caught wind of the unprofessional notes that were put in the case files because they always managed to make her laugh, even when she was on a grave yard shift.

_Name: Quinn Berry-Fabray._

_Age: 29._

_Profession: Aviation safety and maintenance Inspector (how ironic)_

_Notes: As you may or may not have concluded, Quinn and Rachel Berry-Fabray or as I have affectionately titled them 'Meet the Faberry's' are indeed married and aren't just spinster cat lady sisters. _

_Originally from the mid-west, also living in New York with the other Mrs Faberry, suffering from PTSD/Concussion related temporary retrograde amnesia, has no recollection of the accident other than Rachel telling her goodbye, escaped relatively unscathed with a dislocated shoulder and a cracked rib but other than that barely a scratch on her. _

_Name: Tina Cohen-Chang_

_Age: 27_

_Profession: design student at Parsons School of Design_

_Notes: Originally from Seoul, South Korea (no, really). Lives in New York, Boyfriend was also on the flight with her, unfortunately his body hasn't been located and he's presumed dead. Refusing to speak to anyone, cut to the forehead and hands but like Faberry 2 she escaped relatively unscathed._

_Name: Mercedes Jones_

_Age: 28 _

_Profession: Background singer_

_Notes: formerly from the mid-west, living in Michigan, was due to change at JFK on her way too Europe until soul plane crashed into a blazing inferno of fuckery. Was on the flight with her fiancée Sam, he's being treated at MedCo West after suffering eighty percent burns to his body however he is in a Coma and his organs are starting to fail. If he recovers which is unlikely at this stage, he will presumably join the group therapy sessions at a later date. _

_My medical opinion and advice is that Mercedes and Tina are given two on one counselling at a more suitable and convenient time given their similar personal circumstances and losses. _

_Signed: Sue Sylvester_

Santana put the case notes back in their folder before reaching for the folder she had commandeered from Will, reading the case notes of the blonde who caught her eye.

_Name: Brittany S. Pierce_

_Age: 28_

_Profession: Dancer/Dance studio owner_

_Notes: It's like someone took my little pony, a four loko and some questionable looking mushrooms and poured the contents into this girls head. From Ohio, Living in New York, she is showing no signs of shock or sadness over the accident, elated, enthusiastic and I quote 'feels like she's been given a chance to make things right' although she can't remember what it is she wants to make right, I'm unsure whether this is a sign of PTSD from the accident or whether she's just a moron. It's possible that it's a mixture of both._

Santana looked at her watch; it was three thirty in the morning. She knew she should probably wait until morning in case the blonde was resting but she felt the urge to go and see her, to go and establish her own medical opinion and evaluation of the girl.

She made her way to Brittany's room, trying to look and convey an air of professionalism as she opened the door, slowly peaking her head round.

The two beds in the room both had their curtains pulled around, she managed to see through the crack in the curtain that the woman in the bed closest to the door was Mercedes Jones, a slightly older looking man watched over her as she slept. He looked old enough to be her brother.

Santana walked to the bed on the other side of the room where the curtain was also drawn, haphazardly opening it too see the naked back of the blonde who failed to notice the eyes of the Latina pausing to admire her body. "Miss Pierce?"

Brittany pulled a blanket around her body and lifted her knees to her chest before asking the woman who she had yet to make eye contact with to come in.

The slight blonde extended her hand to the Brunette who sat in the chair facing her, "I'm Brittany" she smiled as the Latina took her hand politely "Dr Lopez"

Santana placed her handbag and case notes on the unoccupied chair besides her before turning back to the strikingly beautiful blonde "how are you feeling?"

Brittany's eyes darted around the room before she grinned and looked back at the Latina shrugging her shoulders "I feel great how do you feel?"

Santana edged a little closer on the seat towards the blonde before she took a deep sigh "Miss Pierce I'm your therapist, I'm recommending that the passengers meet in group sessions" Brittany smiled before nodding her head "you are? Well, no thanks"

Santana's eyebrows burrowed slightly as she focused in on the blonde a little harder "Okay I understand, if you'd feel more comfortable meeting outside of a group environment we can have one on one session's?"

Brittany looked from the floor, suddenly enthralled in what the Latina was saying "do you make house calls Dr Lopez?"

Santana tried to stifle the smile that wanted to break onto her face before looking towards the floor and stuttering slightly "It's not normal protocol but, it can be arranged under special circumstances and I guess surviving a plane crash is extraordinary circumstances"

She rose from her chair to pick up her handbag, causing the blonde to smile in her direction "you have a very lovely way about you Dr Lopez" Santana looked in the direction of the blonde throwing her a questionable look "…I mean your very formal like all the other doctors and stuff but I can see the niceness in your eyes and in your heart, its charming"

Santana smiled before bringing the piece of paper she pulled out of her bag to the blonde's attention "Is this your correct contact information?" Brittany nodded her head, shooting the Latina a smile "great so Friday at five?"

Brittany nodded her head again before looking towards her phone "I'll make tea for you, me and Lord Tubbington II"

Santana was about to throw the blonde a perplexed luck but then she remembered Sue's notes, so instead she just politely smiled and told the woman who was now in her care that it sounded like a great plan.

Santana looked around the room before back at the blonde "are you here alone Miss Pierce"

Brittany nodded her head before a sad look graced her face, "Brittany, I could call someone for you if you want?"

The cobalt eyes searched the Latina's face as she admired her Doctors sincerity "There is no one to call Dr Lopez, honestly I'm fine"

"okay well I should get back to my office, paperwork to do, people to see, you know" she smiled before extending her hand to the blonde and placing her hand bag and case notes in her other palms grasp "It was great to meet you Miss Pierce, I'll be in touch. Feel better soon" Brittany smiled before taking the woman's palm.

Santana moved towards the opposite side of the curtained off square she entered from, pulling it back to reveal a wall much to Brittany's amusement, her cheeks began to burn as she turned to leave the way she came from. "Santana, you should call your abuelita"

Santana stood dead in her tracks before slowly turning back to her patient a look of disbelief etched across her face, "What did you just say?"

Brittany continued to hold the gaze, completely unaware of Santana's shock "better now than later you could encounter a gang of vigilante alley cats on your way home like that woman who was allergic to cats and died after six of them attacked her down a back alley, then what?"

Santana stared on disbelief "Brittany that didn't happen?"

Brittany shrugged her shoulders before turning back to Santana "oh that must be tomorrow not yesterday, sorry"

Santana walked out of the hospital room and straight back to her office before logging into her laptop, she'd heard of cases of people developing a sixth sense after a near death experience.

How did the girl know about her grandma, what did she mean by tomorrow's news, More importantly how did she know Santana's name.

Questions swirled around Santana's head as she eventually convinced herself she was just imagining things due to sleep deprivation, which lead her to the perfect excuse of catching a nap on the uncomfortable looking sofa that sat in the corner of her office.


	2. Coffee and Corruption

**AN: just to let people know I am basing this fiction around an already existing plot but unlike some authors I'm not going to reveal what it is until after the last chapter because I don't want anyone to spoil it for themselves. If you've already seen the film please don't put the title in a review. **

Santana opened the door of her apartment, she tossed and turned on the couch in her office and decided to sneak home to catch a nap instead.

She closed the front door and walking to the bedroom, putting on her boxer shorts and vest that she left discarded on the floor from earlier. The knock on her door caused her to rush even faster "Shannon I'm so sorry I didn't come by earlier I've got the rent money right here" she skidded in her tube socks against the marble flooring as she rushed to the hallway expecting her land lady.

She opened the door to be greeted by an unusual sight, the small red headed lady who lived across the hall held out a laundry basket towards the Latina

"I'm sorry to bother you so late Santana, I was cleaning the kitchen and I heard your front door close so I thought you'd be awake, you left your laundry in the dryer so I thought I'd bring it down for you"

Santana stumbled on her words as she suddenly felt a little embarrassed, taking the basket from the woman's grasp "I'm really sorry about that I had a work emergency, thank you though Emma"

The smaller woman didn't retreat back into her apartment as Santana expected she picked her cuticles a little before meeting Santana's gaze, Santana felt a slight pang of Déjà vu over the action but couldn't place where she remembered it from.

"Santana I noticed that you're too busy to get your newspapers sometimes so I could take them in and hold them if you like?"

"Oh no, Emma thank you but I promised myself that's something I won't let happen again"

The small woman smiled at Santana before nodding her head "Okay goodnight dear, anything you need you let me know okay?"

Santana closed the door and went back inside, staring at the phone as she laid in bed before finally sitting up and grabbing it dialling in the number as the dial tone began to ring.

"_Hi you've reached Alma and Manny Lopez, please leave a message after the tone and we will get back to you as soon as possible, unless you are one of those telesales people, in which case please don't waste any space on our machine – were not interested!"_

"Hey Abuelita, it's me Santana, I just wanted to call and see how you are? I was thinking maybe next time I'm home we could go for dinner? I don't even know whether Viva la Espana is open anymore but we could go and get something to eat and talk? Mom tells me that you're doing okay and that Abuelo's been to see the doctor about his cholesterol? I miss you grandma – please call me back?"

Santana closed her eyes and finally went to sleep wondering how the blonde could of possibly known about her abuelita.

By the time she woke up she was already late for work, she had a four hour shift at the hospital to see some of her in-patients as well as her first group session with the plane survivors, then she had her session with Brittany at five. She noted that the spring in her step was possibly due to the latter.

Her day passed by relatively quickly considering she lodged four complaints with human resources about the administrative team, she couldn't find any of her in-patients through the information in their charts, she deduced that they must have had a room change and spent the first half of her shift playing minesweeper in her office, it wasn't her responsibility to go around chasing up other peoples mistakes.

After around ten unsuccessful games of minesweeper she made her way down to the room where the four survivors were waiting for their group session.

Santana sat and made notes as the group discussed their emotional processes when they first knew something was wrong with the plane.

Tina sat still in her chair, tapping her foot as she remained emotionally stunted over the event "I was at peace with it all, I always knew I wouldn't live to an old age so I just thought 'this is it' I looked around and just felt pity for everyone, all that fear… then I saw how scared Mike was and I took his hand in mine and told him everything was going to be okay, then everything went black"

Santana nodded her head empathetically with Tina before turning to face Quinn, "Quinn when did you first realise that something was wrong?"

"We were still up pretty high, and there was this sound and the lights when out and there was a flash, I took Rachel's hand I prayed so hard that it was just turbulence, but then I saw the turbine on fire" Quinn placed her hand inside Rachel's as she began to cry again listening to Quinn's recount.

Tina looked up towards the blonde her face calm and collected "what? That's not what happened."

Mercedes leaned forward from her chair before nodding her head "There were no explosions or fire's until after we hit the ground. Nothing."

Tina nodded her head and pointed at the singer "that's right it was when we were landing. You heard what the investigators said, the pilot was tired and he lost control of the plane"

Quinn snapped her head towards the two women,

"Don't tell me what I saw, I saw that turbine on fire and I felt that explosion before we hit the ground. Do you not think it's convenient that they're pinning it all on a dead man?

Don't you read the newspapers? In the last year five Boeing seven nineteen's have gone down You know why?

Because of technical fucking problems with the turbine! Don't you see it? The company are trying to brainwash us too save themselves a lawsuit on top of having to replace their entire fleet of commercial airliners!"

Santana intervened between the group as Quinn and Tina looked as if they were about to throw down, "Tina, you said that you had time to look around and see the fear in the others? But that one minute the plane was fine and then the next you were nose diving towards the ground, at what point did you have time to look around and see the fear in everyone else?"

Tina snapped her head towards the Latina "what is this some kind of test?" Santana shook her head before turning back to her paperwork and then towards Rachel, "Rachel do you remember any of this?"

Rachel looked towards Quinn then back towards Santana, "I remember seeing this bright light outside of our window, I remember feeling the nose of the plane go down and Quinn gripping my hand and I remember telling her that I loved her more than anything or anyone and that I'd see her on the other side, but I don't remember anything after that. Just darkness."

Santana turned her gaze back towards Quinn, "Quinn there was something you said earlier that I'd really like for you to discuss in further detai-" Santana's breathe hitched as she looked past Quinn and seen the man outside the window staring inside the room at the group.

The man swiftly walked off, the wind caught in his dark trench coat as he moved at a quick pace. Santana went back to the group and took detailed notes of their recollection from the crash, before making her way to the office of the man from the airline that was seeing over the investigation.

She arrived on the aviation field where his office was, covering her hair as the wind from small single engine planes taxing down the runway blew the curls of her tresses. The man came out to greet her, holding the door open as they stepped inside his office.

They sat and conversed over the notes she had took from the survivors recollections, "Miss Lopez I appreciate that you're trying to help these people but that isn't what happened, the pilot misjudged the landing on approach and lost control of the plane, mistakes were made unfortunately. Isn't it common for people who have gone through such stress to be disorientated, possibly see or remember something that is part of their imagination?"

Santana felt the anger rise in her throat that the man in front of her was calling her patients liars and trying to tell her how to do her job.

"Mr Hummel, it's Doctor Lopez, yes that is always a possibility but it's also possible to be in a heightened state of awareness were every detail and sensation is remembered"

"Just be careful Doctor Lopez" he gave her a stern look, "I'm not trying to underestimate or intimidate the airlines investigation but please don't threaten me because I will go all Lima heights!" Santana froze for a second, Lima heights. All of the passengers came from the mid-west. She moved her gaze from Mr Hummel to his bag on the desk, her eyes picking up on the files that were inside labelled Flight 192, he closed his bag

She pushed the thought into the back of her head, quickly leaving the office and getting back in her car, she composed herself ready for her home visit with Brittany, she pulled up outside the apartment block and searched for her case notes.

Brittany walked back from the store noticing the Latina in the car, tapping on the window causing the brunette to jump.

"Hey you scared me" Brittany laughed a little and apologised "do you want to come inside Dr Lopez or sit in your car?" Santana smiled and opened her door

"you can call me Santana if you want? But definitely inside my car looks like something from hoarders" Brittany laughed and escorted the woman up the stairs towards her apartment.

Santana rested her bag on the counter and flattened her hair as Brittany poured them some coffee, "Let's get one thing straight, I'm no one's patient okay?" Santana nodded her head and caught herself gazing at the porcelain features of the woman in front of her.

Brittany placed the coffee in front of the Latina "cream and two sugar's for you" Santana dropped her pen and met the cobalt stare.

"Brittany, how do you keep doing that? First my name, then my abue- _family issues _now the way I like my coffee?" Brittany smiled gently towards the Latina

"I'm not sure; I hear and see it in my dreams. Like last night in my dream we were fighting pterodactyls with laser beam guns and then my dream changed and you and me were sat here drinking coffee and you had yours with cream and two sugars then you told me about how were all from the Midwest"

Santana spat her coffee over her notes "shit great, I'm going to have to type those up tonight" she stopped and looked dumbstruck, staring at the blonde as she realised she'd mimicked her word for word. "I told you, I heard it in my dream!"

"Brittany, I have to be honest with you I have never heard or seen an authentic case like this, some Freudian psychologists in the early fifties thought that after events of incredible trauma some people open themselves up to a fifth sense."

Brittany smiled as she ignored everything the Latina said "You're very attractive you know, you have the prettiest face"

Santana blushed as she forgot everything that had just happened at the compliment. "Thank you" she smiled, trying to hold on to the last of her professionalism.

"Brittany, you feel fine now – ecstatic even. And it's common after such a traumatic event but theres often a repression of negative feelings, later on these feelings are going to creep up on you and they'll be a balance due, what do you remember from the accident?"

Brittany took a sip of her coffee, "the wind in my face, then walking the beach next to a pretty big bonfire" Santana nodded her head and put her hand on Brittany's shoulder "it's okay to cry, one of the other passengers mentioned a loud noise and a bright light during flight, do you have any recollection of anything like that?" Brittany shook her head before taking another sip of her coffee.

"Santana do you want to go for drinks? I'll let you ask me all the boring therapist questions in the world over some cocktails?"

Santana laughed "I would love to Brittany, but its frowned upon in my professional community, isn't that silly?"

They both smirked as Santana reached into her hand bag before giving Brittany a card.

"Directions to the group meeting, get your ass there" Brittany looked up and smiled knowingly "…or you'll go all Lima Heights?" Santana swallowed back and shook off the feeling of uncertainty that was creeping up on her

"I need to go, please come to the meeting Britt? Thanks for the coffee though" she smiled as the Blonde accepted the card and left.

Santana walked to the car and called Will, unsure of how to explain Brittany's knowledge of unknowable things. "Will thank god you answered, I know this is crazy but one of the survivor's, Brittany. She knows stuff about, stuff that she couldn't know and it's scaring me a little"

Santana could practically hear Will burrowing his forehead "maybe you should call the police? If she's following you or harassing you it's a criminal offence Santana"

Santana laughed and calmed the older man "she's not stalking me, but she knew my name without me telling her, she knew how I take my coffee and get this, she knew I had a crazy Latin grandmother"

Will sighed over the phone "Santana there coincidences, not unknowable things. It wouldn't take a genius to work out that I shop at GAP"

Santana calmed her worries and mentally agreed with Will "listen I'm going to go home thanks for the talk thought, I'll see you tomorrow"

They both said their goodbyes and Santana stepped inside her car before seeing the man from the group session staring at her from across the road.


	3. The First Piece of The Puzzle

Santana lay in bed, unable to sleep. The man who had appeared the day prior had been plaguing her thoughts, rhetorical questions hindering her internal monologue, _"what if he's from the airline? What if he's came to keep track on all the survivor's?"_

The alarm that filled the room caused her to get out of bed and start her day, two coffee's later and a hot shower and she was considerably more ready to face the challenges of the day than she was without the latter.

She drove to the group meeting, her day as normal as ever yet she couldn't stop thinking about the blonde who'd been plaguing her thoughts, there was something about Brittany, her smile – it seemed so familiar, like it had worn a hole in Santana's heart. She smiled at the thought of the eccentric girl as she hoped to see the said blonde in the group session.

Santana walked through the hospital greeting the familiar faces before spotting her superior a few metres away.

"Sue, I got your email last night, what do you mean Rachel's quit therapy? What about Quinn?"

Sue placed her hand on the tanned girls shoulder "Santana, part of this job is knowing when people are ready to move on, you did all you could as a therapist but from what I hear she went AWOL on Faberry 2 and left her this note"

Santana took the piece of paper out of Sue's grasp and placed it in her pocket, turning back to face her boss "how are the two unaccompanied minors doing?"

Sue gave a sad smile before squeezing Santana's shoulder a little harder "they're doing great San, they're doing really great"

Sue's voice seemed to heighten in emotion at the end of her sentence, Santana gave a perplexed look as she tried to decipher why Sue was being arguably nice to her. "Sue are you going through the menopause or is it just clam chowder day in the cafeteria?"

"Get the fuck out of here Lady Tata" Sues eyes seemed to squint shut slightly as Santana scuttled from underneath her gaze, pulling out the note that was crumpled in her pocket.

_Dear Quinn, _

_I found what I was looking for, I'm sorry I can't stay. You'll understand soon enough,_

_We will meet again _

_Love Rach xo_

Santana walked into the room, trying to stifle the smile as she saw the familiar blonde features of the girl sat in front of her own chair, everyone looked arguably well except for Quinn who looked like a wreck.

"let's start off where we left last time, Brittany when was it that you knew something was wrong with the plane?"

The blonde looked around the group circle before focussing back on the Latina, "well… we were pretty high up, and I remember the plane shuddering and I thought it was just turbulence, I looked to my right and seen smoke pouring past the window and then flames, I don't remember much after that. Once the plane crashed I remember getting out of my seat and hearing a woman screaming, she was with another woman and she had metal all in her leg so I helped them both get out then the plane exploded"

Santana wrote down word for word what Brittany was saying, Quinn looked at the floor before tears fell from her cheeks "that was you?"

Brittany looked in the direction of the lithe blonde who sat two seats away from her "Yeah, I didn't know if you'd remember me or not, I'm really glad you and your wife made it out"

Quinn's voice seemed to grow a little colder as she squinted her eyes slightly "how did you know Rachel was my wife?"

Brittany looked to the floor, her gaze then falling upon Santana for support "I.. I.. don't know, it was just instinct I guess?"

Quinn folded her arms, her icy exterior seeming more prominent without Rachel's presence "this all seems a little too strange for me"

Santana looked around the group observing everyone's emotion "Quinn do you want to talk about what happened with Rachel?"

Quinn bit her lip as she tried to sniffle back her tears "I woke up early hours of this morning and Rachel wasn't next to me in bed so I went downstairs because since the accident sometimes she has dreams about what happened, she'd left me a note saying that she'd left. I tried to call her but her number was disconnected, she took all her stuff. She'd been talking about how the accident made her realise what was important and that now she was at peace with her life – I swear if I find out she's gone back to that dude Finn I will kill him!"

Santana handed the woman a tissue before turning her attention to Mercedes "Mercedes how are you feeling?"

Mercedes sat silently in her chair; her legs crossed her face emotionless. "Sam died, his body went into shock from all the burns and his organs were shutting down, he just couldn't hold on any longer."

Santana continued to make notes whilst probing a little further "do you think maybe you and Tina would benefit from two on one counselling given the circumstances?"

Mercedes went to speak before being interjected by the smaller Asian woman beside her, "Mikes alive, I know Mikes alive. He just hasn't been found yet, so no. We don't need two on one counselling, thank you Dr. Lopez"

Santana searched her thoughts before clicking her tongue against the roof of her mouth "Tina it's been a week since the accident, rescuers would have found him by now, you need to start coming to terms with the idea of Mike maybe not coming home"

Tina's eyes began to water, Mercedes put her arm around her shoulder whilst Santana continued to make notes, "Tina maybe we could talk to a physician about getting you something to help you sleep?"

Tina's face seemed to turn stoney as her eyes burned into Santana's "no really I'm fine thanks."

Time passed and everyone spoke openly about their progress with coming to terms with the crash, Santana closed the session and stood at the door to say goodbye to everyone, stopping Brittany before she left

"is there any chance we could talk after this session? You didn't really contribute a lot to the group meeting and I'd really like to see how you're coming along?"

Brittany placed her coat on and her bag over her shoulder, the familiar smile that Santana unexplainably recognised decorating her cheeks "here's my spare key Dr. Lopez, I have a meeting at my studio in an hour but I'm expecting you in my kitchen by the time I get back"

Santana looked on dumbstruck "Brittany I am your therapist, I can't just let myself into you home you do realise that right?"

Brittany's eyebrow furrowed before her smile seemed to disappear "Santana we've been over this, I'm not your patient and you aren't my therapist, here's the spare key if you don't use it I'm telling the hospital board that you tried to touch my boobs"

she placed the key in Santana's pocket before throwing her a playful wink.

"Brittany we can't do this, this is so inappropriate, like Michael Jackson/McCauley Caulkin inappropriate!"

Brittany smiled at the Latina before walking towards the door "I'll see you at eight o clock 'Dr Lopez'"

Santana brought her face to her palm as she mentally cursed herself for allowing the situation to unfold, but part her deep within was excited at the prospect of being in the blondes apartment again.

She walked towards the car park, stopping at the exit as the cool air hit her face, "Dr Lopez do you always openly offer medication to patients in front of others?" Santana snapped her head to the source of the voice, "Oh, Tina, I'm sorry if I offended you I was just try-"

"What gives you the right to talk to us? You have no idea what any of us have been going through!"

Santana watched on as the small Asian walked away from her, silently cursing as she walked towards her car.

Santana made her way back to her home, for a reason that she couldn't explain she wanted to look nice for Brittany.

Santana walked through the front door of her apartment, immediately greeted by the dishes she hadn't had time to wash, disregarding them quickly as she poured a glass of wine and made her way to her wardrobe, flopping on the bed as she looked at the array of clothes sitting on hangers.

Her gaze turned to the side of the bed as she picked up the telephone, listening to her answerphone messages, yet there was nothing from her grandmother, she dialled in the number on the handset and waited patiently.

"_Hi you've reached Alma and Manny Lopez, please leave a message after the tone and we will get back to you as soon as possible, unless you are one of those telesales people, in which case please don't waste any space on our machine – were not interested!"_

"Abuelita it's me, it's Santana, please just answer the phone. I really want us to fix things, it's been so long. I'm your granddaughter, I'm not asking you to accept my sexuality I'm just asking you to love me enough for us to put this in the past and move on? Please call me, I love you grams"

Santana hung up the phone and went back to selecting an outfit, finally settling on a red oversized knitted sweater, skinny light faded jeans and a pair of white converse.

She decided that she wanted to look casual, maybe it would make Brittany feel more at ease if she didn't feel like she was talking to a doctor, but then part of Santana knew at the same time she wanted Brittany to see her as a real person, not just as a therapist.


	4. Keys and Coffee

Santana was greeted at the door of Brittany's apartment by the blonde herself, making polite exchanges as they made their way through the light and airy corridor, the constant barking of a dog radiating through the windows of the apartment.

Santana looked around the living room, seeing the half empty paint can and seemingly irrelevant blue brush strokes on a white back wall. "I see you've started painting, that's great Brittany"

Brittany smiled at the Latina "I'm not sure what I'm painting yet, but it's coming to me. You know I never used to dare paint, it always seemed like this really hard thing that only people who were good at drawing could do, but it turns out its not that difficult once you dive right into it, since I've been painting I feel the same way I do when I dance."

Santana felt herself melt slightly underneath Brittany's gaze "and how does dancing make you feel?"

Brittany's cheek grew wider with a smile that seemed to stretch endlessly, "free Santana, I feel free."

Santana placed her bag on the floor, straightening at the laces of her converse before standing tall and taking a step closer to observe Brittany's painting, "so what is it? What do you think it could be?"

Brittany picked up the paintbrush closest to her, dipping it in white paint before meeting Santana's gaze "I'm not sure yet, why don't you give it a shot and we can work it out together" Brittany held the paint brush out expectantly, waiting for Santana to take it from her grasp.

"Oh, ah, I-I- wouldn't want to ruin it Brittany, no thank you" Brittany lightly shook her head in Santana's direction before letting out a small giggle that ended with a sigh, pulling her by the wrist towards the work of art and handing her the paintbrush "just paint what you feel."

The two stood over the painted wall, comfortable in their silence as they placed random strokes of white and blue paint over their canvas, occasionally meeting one another's gaze "Santana you're great at this!"

The Latina blushed but was all too quickly shook back to reality as she noticed Brittany's paint strokes get more and more aggressive, the lithe blonde arm practically hitting the wall with the paint brush "Brittany? Britt?"

The blonde crumpled slightly throwing the brush to her side and raising her hands to her head, Santana felt the sudden purpose to protect the girl in front of her, like it was her job to keep Brittany safe, like a million tiny static shocks hit her in the heart at seeing the blonde so fragile. "Brittany please talk to me, tell me what you're feeling?"

Brittany looked at the floor, a suddenly calm composure coming over her as she straightened her posture "I'm fine Santana, I feel great, how have you been? How are things?"

Santana smiled before bouncing a little on her heels "I'm okay, you know, same old same old"

Brittany walked to her kitchen, washing the paint off of her hands as she gestured for the Latina to sit at the breakfast bar, handing her a fresh cup of coffee

"I have a theory about women who are beautiful, cus you are beautiful Santana. They bury themselves under layers of crap, because they're afraid of being desirable"

Santana scowled at the blonde across from her playfully throwing a nearby towel at the girl "how touchy feely, you should have your own self-help show, Dr Phill."

"Why do you do what you do? How does someone decide they want to be an expert at fixing crazy people for a living?" Brittany crossed both her knees as she sat on the counter top, the towel threw over her shoulder.

"I studied psychology, and then specialised in severe trauma, I worked with children who had suffered severe trauma, and these kids were so shut off when I first met them. Made me realise how much I like helping people" Santana finished her sentence with a sip of her coffee.

"Where do you start? You know, with helping kids?" Brittany's eyes buried underneath Santana's skin like she was searching for every answer, to every question, ever asked.

"By learning their language, most of these kids dress up facts with fantasies, imaginary friends or storytelling, I find my way into their story and I find my way back to the truth"

Brittany smiled kindly before sipping at her own coffee; they both sat in silence waiting for the other to broach a new topic of conversation. "Brittany I need to go, can I see you again sometime?"

The blonde jumped down from her position on the counter and took the Latina's hand "Santana you can see me whenever you please" Santana blushed a little at the blondes omission before feeling in her pocket for the key Brittany gave her earlier.

"Here you go, I nearly forgot you gave me this" she held out the key expectantly but Brittany backed away slightly from her direction "you keep it, in case I can't hear the doorbell or the ninja turtles chew through the wiring again and the buzzer doesn't work"

Santana huffed slightly, "I can't just have a key to your apartment, what if people think were dating huh?"

Brittany smiled in her direction "then it will be the best rumour that's gone around about me in a long time, if you don't keep my key I'm telling the hospital board you touched my boobs"

Santana pretended to fawn shock as she laughed a little "what makes you think I'm a lesbian?"

Brittany smiled before gazing back at the Latina "because I know you, silly!"

Santana felt the familiar wave of uncertainty pass over her, she felt it best to leave the conversation here, and she didn't want to freak herself out any more than normal.

"Okay look, ground rules… I'll take the key but we need to be clear that you are not going to go all 'Buffalo Bill' on me and skin me, nobody can know were hanging out and you have to start telling me what's going on with you, deal?"

Brittany gave a warm smile as she embraced Santana in a hug "deal."


	5. Breadsticks and Blue Eyes

Santana ran to her apartment door, her socks skidding on the floor as she unbolted the lock "Shannon I am so sorry, I have the rent right here"

A slight wave of embarrassment washing over her as she opened the door to see Emma on the other side, "Oh- hey Emma sorry about that I thought you were Shannon"

Emma smiled politely and twiddled her thumb slightly, holding out the sheer black dress in her hands "you left this in the dryer, I thought I'd bring it down for you, well- I ironed and folded it first I hope you don't mind."

Santana's cheeks blushed slightly "sorry Emma I really need to start getting on top of things" she nervously twiddled with the Brittany's key absent mindedly, reaching for the dress in Emma's grasp.

The small red headed woman's gaze fell to the metal in her hand, "ah, a lovers key?"

Santana's gaze immediately moved from Emma to the key in her hand as she began to blush and shake her head furiously "oh this? No, no, no- she's just an acquaintance, its work related"

Emma gave an absent minded smile at the statement "an acquaintance who gives out her key, where do I sign up? Do you like her?"

Santana nervously played with the frayed hem of her shirt, "no, no, I mean, she's a patient in my care it would be inappropriate, I don't like her, like her." she fumbled slightly over the last of her sentence, cursing herself for the small fireworks that seemed to explode in her stomach when she thought of the impossible girl.

Emma moved her gaze around Santana's apartment from the door, the chaotic mess fraying her nerves "you know, I've lived like that, if I could go back and change all the small pieces that made a big puzzle I would, you know?"

Santana gave a small unsure laugh "what do you mean?"

"Cautious, missing opportunities, always worrying over the small details, you'll find love in the strangest of places."

Santana politely smiled at the smaller woman, feeling that the conversation had gone far enough. "Thank you so much for dropping my dress down here, I really need to grab a shower but it was great talking to you Emma, have a great night"

Emma nodded her head and bided the Latina goodnight as Santana closed her front door, shaking her head slightly at her overly eccentric neighbour.

She settled herself back into her sofa, immersing herself in the ER re run before another immediate knock at the door, _"I am seriously going to kill this lady."_

She huffed as she opened the door, expecting to see the familiar neighbour before catching a glimpse of the flowing blonde hair and piercing blue eyes that stood on the other side in the corridor. "Brittany? Whats going?"

The blonde smiled as she politely pushed past the Latina, making her way into the kitchen "oh nothing? You forgot your bag so I thought I'd bring it by for you."

Santana still stood at the door frame, her mouth opened slightly as she stumbled over her words "oh, thank you but er- how did you know I live here?"

Brittany looked around the apartment as if she knew its layout like the back of her hand "I just knew I guess, hey San what's behind that door?" the blonde pointed to the dark wooden door, the only one in the apartment that remained closed.

Santana shrugged her shoulders slightly before turning back to her uninvited guest "I don't know actually, it can't be opened, I'm pretty sure it's just a storage closet that my land lady keeps her trophies and shit in."

Brittany looked to the floor before turning back to the Latina, a slight look of worry in her eyes "I don't think that's where your land lady keeps her storage, it's weird, it feels like something important is behind that door, don't you feel that?"

Santana laughed at the blonde before running her hand through the messy ponytail that she had scraped up, "no I don't, somehow I don't think the portal to Narnia is behind the door in my living room."

Both women gave a slight laugh at the statement before falling into an awkward silence, "Britt, you know you should probably go, its late and I can't have patients in my home and stuff"

Brittany furrowed her eyebrows slightly, her voice growing hurt "Santana I'm not a patient."

A pang of guilt immediately hit the Latina's stomach "I know you're not, I mean, I really, really wish you could stay, but if my boss comes over and see's you here I'll get took off your case and then you'll get landed with Sue, and believe me, you don't want that babe."

Brittany's ears perked slightly "…did you just call me babe?"

Santana's cheeks turned a deep shade of red as she went to open the door "sorry, I didn't mean to it just slipped out"

Brittany smiled at the anxiety of the smaller woman, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder as Santana faced away from her "it's okay, you can call me that whenever you want… babe"

Santana snapped her head round to face the blonde just in time to see the cocky wink and playful smile that left her tripping over her words, "I really, really wish you could stay but you need to go Britt."

Brittany gave a defeated sigh before exiting out the door, "I'll see you soon San, drop by tomorrow? We can watch Sweet Valley High and in return I'll tell you all about the boring psychology stuff you want to know."

Santana wanted to hold onto her professionalism and say no, she wanted to do the ethical thing and be the great doctor her grandparents wanted her to be, but then Brittany flicked her blonde locks over her shoulder and shot her the piercing blue stare that melted any pre-disposition Santana may have had, "okay, so long as you have-"

Before she could finish her sentence Brittany did it for her "breadsticks, I know, I already have some in the cupboard don't worry." She skipped down the corridor and down the stairs before Santana could question her, leaving the Latina mouth agape at the door.


	6. Bikes and Boats

Santana sat in the group circle, noticing the empty chair's where Mercedes used to sit. Tina raised her head, her eyes burning into the Latina's "why aren't they here? Come on you always have some kind of feel good theory, why haven't they been coming anymore?"

Santana looked towards her papers, shuffling them as she strung a sentence together in her head, "some people cope with things differently to others Tina" her eyes glanced to the side of the room, meeting the gaze of the man behind the door. "Will you two excuse me for one moment?"

Brittany and Tina nodded their heads in unison as Santana moved across the room towards the door, "Mr Hummel, how can I help you?"

The man looked past Santana through the door, staring at Quinn "please call me Burt, I'm interested in the health of the passengers."

Santana's lips curled slightly as the rage began to fill behind her dark eyes "Mr Hummel will do just fine, you're interested in what they remember Mr Hummel."

"Yes, of course I am" the older greying man took a step forward towards the Latina "your patients are highly susceptible to external influence right now, so you just be sure you haven't been feeding them your own theories."

Santana gritted her teeth as she dug her heel a little further into the floor "have you been able to confirm that the accident was human error Mr Hummel?"

The greying man ran his hand over his head towards the back of his neck "It's always human error doctor Lopez, whichever way you turn it, someone didn't work hard enough, or well enough or cared enough, someone made a mistake, and in this case it was an over-worked pilot "

Santana's voice grew low and deep as she focused her gaze directly into the man in front of her "you're blaming your woes on a dead man, stay away from the passengers Mr Hummel. I mean it."

Santana walked back into the room, noticing Quinn shaking as she stared at Mr Hummel "Quinn are you okay? If he's threatened you I swear to god-"

Quinn raised her hand to quieten the Latina; silent tears rolling down her eyes as her smoky voice choked through a broken sob "I understand everything now, so will the rest of you, but I have to leave, I'm sorry"

Santana followed Quinn's path of vision towards the glass door, noticing the familiar brunette standing at the further end of the corridor "Quinn what is Rachel doing here?"

Quinn turned to face the Latina, wiping tears from her cheeks with the backs of her hands "she understands too, soon you all will."

Santana turned back to Brittany and Tina, stumbling over her words as she watched Quinn exit the door and sob on Rachel's shoulder, the smaller brunette placing tender circles on Quinn's back and hushing her pained cries.

"I think we should end this session early, Brittany do you mind if we go straight to our one on one session? I'll give you a ride back to yours?"

The session ended quicker than it began, Brittany and Santana drove the short distance from the hospital to Brittany's apartment, the awkward silence becoming more apparent at Santana's constant fiddling on the radio stations.

Santana sat on the couch of Brittany's living room, becoming slightly more accustomed to their less than professional dynamic as the blonde handed her a cup of coffee, putting sweet valley high into the DVD player, causing the Latina to blush as she remembered her earlier bargain.

"Brittany, tell me about yourself, I mean who are you?" the Latina's words seemed to come out unnaturally, almost as if she knew the answers to her own question.

"You know who I am Santana, I'm Brittany" the blonde deadpanned Santana, sipping her own drink as she looked on expectantly for a response.

"You know what I mean, quid pro quo, I ask a question, you ask a question. What are your parents like?" Santana shuffled slightly closer to the blonde, breaking the awkward boundary of distance between them.

"My mom is the sweetest lady, she was the kind of mom who baked cookies for the church bakery sale and took me and my sisters to the mall at weekends to buy pretzel's and stuff she used to be a ballet dancer for the royal theatre you know?, my dad is pretty awesome too, he fixes up old cars and has an awesome moustache and he helped me restore my first moped as a kid. My parents are great."

Santana smiled at the blonde's admission, recollecting on her own parents. "Tina must be really proud of you, what with your mad dancing skills." She took another sip of her coffee as the blondes lips pursed.

"See it's not just me, you do it too, I never told you my mom's name was Tina" Brittany smiled contently at the discovery that it wasn't just her whilst Santana's forehead burrowed into confusion.

"You must have mentioned your mom's name, I mean, she sounded familiar but I would remember if I met her"

Brittany placed her coffee on the table and her hand on Santana's leg "don't worry about it too much, you'll hurt your head, trust me I know"

"I know this is a little off topic, but did you mention a sixties moped?" both of their smiles gleamed as they stumbled across a mutual love for old bikes. Talking about different mod kits and models for nearly an hour before the blonde made her move.

"You know, I have a totally awesome surprise for you downstairs now that I know you love old cars and bikes"

Santana raised an eyebrow in Brittany's direction as the blonde took her hand and guided her towards the door.

Santana stood shivering slightly as the blonde lifted the roller door to the garage, revealing a pink fade chopper in all its glory.

"Brittany I am not getting on that thing with you, are you crazy?"

The blonde smirked as she passed a helmet towards the Latina "a little, come on live a little, carpe deem and all that stuff"

Santana giggled slightly as she climbed behind the blonde, wrapping her arms around the long torso "Its carpe diem Britt"

Brittany rode the chopper around the streets, taking in the sights and sounds of the bustling city as Santana clung to her for dear life, she occasionally pushed the gas a little too hard, enjoying the feeling of the stoic Latina tighten her embrace around her. She rode the chopper down the boardwalk of the harbour, towards an even bigger surprise.

The blonde guided the Latina towards the yacht, it was relatively small in comparison to the boats next to it but it felt cosier, "Brittany do we need like, life jackets?"

The blonde let the corners of her mouth roll into a smile as she passed an inflatable orange vest to the Latina, "…you know I'm kinda sea sick Britt"

Brittany turned to the tanned girl, "its okay I'll let you hold my hand if it gets too bad"

The Latina playfully jabbed Brittany in the arm, "San you need to steer, don't worry you wont get lost, just follow the moon."

Santana watched the blonde fiddle with the different parts of the yacht, absorbing some of her free spirit as she let herself forget her position of care. Until the blonde started to undress, quickly snapping her back into reality.

"Brittany what are you doing?" the blonde looked over towards Santana, smiling as she waved a shoe in her direction "I'm going for a swim are you coming?"

"What are you serious? It's freezing!" the blonde laughed at the Latinas reaction before removing the very little clothing she had on left, leaving herself in a pair of briefs before giving the tanned girl a beckoning call as she jumped into the water.

Santana giggled at the blonde, leaning over the railing as she waited for the blonde to resurface "Brittany is it cold?"

The lack of reply caused the bile to rise in Santana's throat, "Brittany?"

The call of her name went unanswered before Santana removed the jeans and sweater she was wearing to jump in and rescue the blonde, "Brittany please you're scaring me?"

The lack of reply to her last call was enough to send the Latina diving into the freezing water to try and rescue her.


	7. Safe and Sound

Just as Santana resurfaced she was met with the familiar blue eyes. "Santana, I didn't think you wanted to come swimming?"

Santana breathed a relieved sigh as she playfully slapped the blondes arm "Don't you ever, I repeat, ever, scare me like that again! You scared the hell out of me!"

The blue eyes that pierced Santana's took a sorrow twist "what did I do wrong San?"

Santana stumbled over her words slightly as a wave of guilt consumed her, "I thought you were drowning"

"No don't be silly San I practically swam my way out of the wo- hey why are you wearing some clothes? Wait, did you jump in to save me?"

Even as the freezing water lapped up her skin and took away some of her natural tan, the moonlight highlighted the rosey blush that consumed the Latina's face.

"…No, I mean well yeah, but I couldn't let you drown – I'd definitely lose my job" Santana went to swim towards the boat dejectedly, before the feeling of Brittany's hand grazing over her stomach stopped her dead in her tracks the electricity magnifying between them at the contact.

"San you jumped in to save me, you're my hero" the long pale arms wrapped around Santana's waist, the gentle kick of Brittany's legs keeping them buoyant.

"No, no, it's fine" her words grew quieter and quieter as they both edged towards each other, the moonlight shining on the contorts of their skin as the gentle ripple of the water signalled how far away from the hustle and bustle of the city they really were.

"it's fine, Britt" she practically whispered the last of her sentence before her lips found the blonde, her own tanned arms mimicking Brittany's and wrapping around the muscular and pale back as their kiss deepened, their dark and pale skin contrasting and gliding against one another.

They swam back to the boat, unable to keep their hands off of one another as they moved through the deck to the small cabin, the mattress on the floor and candles that danced light across the walls the only decoration inside.

Santana knelt on the mattress as Brittany straddled her lap, thick black curls roping around her pale long fingers as she breathed in the Latinas gasps through hungry kisses, the candle light dancing across the contorts of their bodies as they moved as one, the gentle slight sway of the yacht seemingly steadying both of the nerves; keeping them grounded.

Santana's hands danced down Brittany's bare chest to her equally bare hips, a monsoon of kisses painting a trail across the blonde's collar bones as her breath faltered.

"San…" Santana looked up, concern etched on her face as she was met by needy lust filled eyes, two pale arms stretching around her neck as Brittany moved closer into her lap, the hairs on the Latina's neck standing on end as Brittany rested her head on the tanned girls shoulder, her lips tantalizingly close to Santana's ear, as the blonde leaned her lips closer "…I want to make love to you."

Brittany slowly laid her down on the bed, Santana's head barely hitting the pillow as Brittany leaned in and gently kissed away her anxiety, stealing and hiding every bad memory or anxious thought with her sweet and gentle kiss.

Her hands slowly trailing down towards her core as she rested her forehead against Santana's as she absorbed every inch of her bare skin, taking in every gasp as she tenderly moved her towards coming undone.

The sun began to peak across the horizon as they lay tangled in one another's arms in post lover bliss, their knowing smiles and longing glances speaking louder than a million words.

Brittany let out a small contented giggle as Santana playfully pushed her face into the pillow, "Britt I'm a mess." Brittany kissed the knuckled of the hand that glided over her cheek "too late to scare me away San."

"Britt when we first met you mentioned my abuelita, how did you know?" Brittany searched Santana's eyes for the emotion she struggled to empathize with "I don't know San, and the only way I can describe it is that you're the missing pages that have been torn out of my book, and when we are together I can read the whole story, every time I'm with you I see more and more torn out pages appearing."

"Santana tell me you feel it? When were together? It feels like maybe we were cats together in a past life. I feel like I've known you for longer than I've known anyone."

Santana turned around to face the blonde, pulling her closer and stroking the back of her head "Britt the truth is when I'm with you I don't care about anything else, I feel like I've known you my whole life."

The sun began to peak further through the small windows of the yacht as they drifted to sleep in each other's arms, their naked bodies entwined as well as their fingers.


	8. Doors and Deceit

Santana knocked on her grandmother's door, the hour drive out too Allentown gave her enough time to think about what her and Brittany spoke about that morning.

"_What was it like, when the plane started malfunctioning?" Santana's hand moved over the blonde's torso as her head rested on her shoulder. _

"_It's all hazy, like someone doesn't want me to remember, like when you have a dream and you can remember bits and pieces but you can't remember how they all fitted together. I remember a figure being sat next to me but it's just a blur, I was the last person they ever saw and I didn't even know their name let alone whether it was a woman or a man, and I remembered them screaming about their children then everything goes blank, I can't remember anything after that." _

Recollecting their conversation drove a shiver down Santana's spine, Brittany was so adamant that there was someone sitting next to her on the flight, yet there was no record of this passenger.

There was no baggage, no body, and no ticket information; the airline had no record of an eighty second passenger on board. Her thoughts didn't query why Brittany would imagine it; her thoughts queried why the airlines were lying about this missing passenger.

Santana peered through the window of the house after her third knock went unanswered, a defeated sigh escaping her lips as she placed the flowers at the doorstep.

She walked off the porch towards the car, the man standing beside the driver door making her skin crawl.

"Who lives here Dr Lopez?" Mr Hummel stared into Santana, her rage quickly building as she realised that she'd been followed.

"Are you following me?!" her voice trailed off with rage and disgust the closer she edged towards the man.

"Is spending the night with your patients a regular part of their therapy?" Santana looked to the floor as the weight of the world seemingly fell on top of her, "your credibility is on shaky ground Dr Lopez."

Mr Hummel turned to walk away, the briefcase that always seemed to draw Santana's attention in his hand.

"I know about the extra passenger Burt, come on? Just between us girls, off the record, why is the airline covering it up? Why are people disappearing Burt!"

Mr Hummel turned, his eyes not quite meeting Santana's "I have no Idea what you're talking about Dr Lopez and please, call me Mr Hummel"

…

Santana walked towards the man stood over the pier, she knew that if there was one person she could turn to in a crisis it was him.

"Will, there's a man following me and my patients, two men actually. Hummel from the airline and another man who shows up around my patients and meetings, he disappears as soon as someone notices him and I think he's from the airline, I don't know what I'm doing, I'm out of my depth here, there's some kind of cover up going on and my patients are disappearing and I-"

"Santana slowdown, whose missing?!" Will lead Santana towards the bench where they both sat.

"Quinn, Rachel and Mercedes are missing, they've been missing sessions" her voice trembled slightly as the seriousness of everything dawned on her.

William stared intently at Santana "they're missing or they're missing sessions?"

Santana stumbled over her words as she ran a hand through her thick dark hair "I'm not sure Will"

"Santana just because they're not at the sessions doesn't mean they are in trouble?" Will mimicked Santana's motion running a hand through his own thick hair.

"What about Brittany Pierce how is she doing?" Will cocked his head to the side as Santana's face seemed to drop.

"What? Oh, aha, well, yeah, she's er, doing great? She's responding well to-" Santana shook her head slightly as she gazed out over the pier.

"Santana what's going on?" Will leant back against the bench, resting his elbows on each side.

"I crossed a line with her Will, an ethical line, our relationship is more personal than it should be."

Will bit his cheek and glared at the Latina, nervously laughing as he repeated the last of her sentence.

Santana finished the conversation with Will, feeling arguably calmer than what she did at the beginning as she made her way to Mercedes house, deciding that she was going to go and check for the answers herself.

Santana went to knock the door, but it was already open. Her head peeked round the frame as she took in how well kept the home was.

"Mercedes it's Dr Lopez, I mean Santana."

Santana walked through the hall, the only thing out of place in the meticulous home was the photo that hung crooked on the wall. Something about it made the skin on Santana's back crawl, it was a photo of the man who sat at Mercedes hospital bed the first time she met Brittany.

"Mercedes you're really worrying me, are you here?"

Santana looked around the living room, the pile of papers on the coffee table seeming to draw her in, a picture of Sam sat on the mantle, seemingly watching over each of the Latina's movements.

Santana picked up the closest newspaper clipping, a picture of an aeroplane marked the page.

"_Airline Besieged by Maintenance Problems"_

Santana looked around the living room one last time, looking for any signs of life before finally exiting the house, the feeling of intrusion becoming all too apparent, she breathed a sigh of relief as she stepped into the cool air outside before seeing the figure across the road, the same man who seemed to flee when she noticed him was now running. Except he was running away from her, he seemed to be running towards her.

She ran to the car, her feet barely carrying her fast enough as the man followed in pursuit, "Dr Lopez please don't go, I need your help."

Santana paused for a second, before cautiously turning around, seeing the fear in the otherwise strapping man's eyes. "Who are you?"

The man looked at her, his bottom lip seeming to tremble slightly "I- I- don't know, the lady who lived in that house seemed familiar so I thought maybe if I could speak to her, or any of the other people in the group they could help me work it out. But she wouldn't come near me; I can't remember anything since the accident."

Santana's jaw dropped as she seemingly witnessed the scene unfold, "wait a second, you saw the accident?"

The man ran his hand over his thick dark slick back hair "I didn't see the accident, I was in the accident."

Santana's throat grew tight as she choked on her words "you were on the flight?"

"Yes, one moment I'm sitting there, the next there's an explosion and were hurtling to the ground, what the hell happened" tears began to fall down the man's chiselled tan face as Santana got out of the car and edged closer towards him.

"It's okay, I'm going to help you, have you told anyone else about this..." the man shook his head in response, "…I'd like you to come with me, have you got a wallet or a work ID on your person? Anything that can help us identify you?"

"Will its Santana, call me as soon as you get this, I've found another survivor from the flight. Call me back." she hung up her cell phone and turned her glance to the man sat in the passenger's seat, his head cocked as he gazed out the window.


	9. Back to the Start

Brittany placed the broken piece of ceramic against the smooth blue paint and jagged edges of tile that decorated the painting her and Santana had worked on, she stepped away from the artwork, absorbing the imagery in front of her that seemed to evoke a lost memory, a forgotten truth that she once knew.

The jaggedness of the tiled edges against the background threw the memories of the plane crash site into the forefront of her mind, the broken body of the plane.

She sat down breathing a deep sigh as she raised her hand to her head deciding that she needed to go on an adventure, the kind of adventure Santana couldn't know about.

She raced her motorcycle down to the boarded off area where the wreckage lay, signs dotting all around the crash site warning off trespassers, normally she wouldn't be the rebellious type to break the rules but something was pulling her back to where it all started.

She walked towards what remained of the plane, images flooding her mind of the first time she was here, the people screaming, the flames licking the shell of the plane.

She forced herself to move closer, each memory that flooded her mind another piece to the puzzle that would unlock the entire mystery, just what exactly did happen to flight BA192.

A large chunk of the cabin lay in the wreckage, some of the seating still intact, she moved her way towards it, sitting and fastening the belt buckle as a flashback took her back to the place she'd tried to forget about.

She could see the air hostess's walking past her, the smell of the god awful food that was being passed through the cabin. The shudder through the plane that caused everyone to panic, and then the fire that engulfed the turbine, causing everyone to turn hysteric, and the explosion that ripped half of the plane away and then she remembered something else, a truth she'd chosen to forget, an impossible memory that couldn't of happened, but there it was in her mind's eye as vivid as ever.

She got up and ran, running away from the wreckage, away from the truth that she decided to leave on that aeroplane the last time she was here, she fell to her knee's as the moon watched over her, cascading light that reflected from her pale skin a choked sob escaping her lips as she sat up bolt right.

She blinked a few times, running her hand through her golden hair, brushing the last events off as tricks of the mind but something weighed heavy on her heart, she sat collecting her breathe before footsteps startled her, she raised her gaze towards the man who stood in front of her who smiled kindly, extending a hand to help her up.

She stared at the man for a few moments, like a deer caught in headlights before standing up on her own and running towards her bike without a word said between them.

….

Santana walked through the airport, the seemingly unknown man matching her step at her side "Mr Hummel, this man was on board the flight Mr Hummel and he remembers an explosion"

Mr Hummel walked towards the pair briefcase in hand, away from the security desk where he had been sitting. "For a woman of science you have a strong flare for the dramatics Dr Lopez"

Santana clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth before tilting her head to the side "passengers are missing Mr Hummel and they all seem to have disappeared after remembering this certain explosion, what do you know about that?"

Mr Hummel edged closer to the Latina, raising his glasses on top of his head "can you calm down please-" Santana's knuckles gripped her own case white with frustration "where are the other passengers Mr Hummel!"

The two began to grow into an angrier argument before the voice next to them finally grew louder than their shouting, the dark haired man stepped closer to the pair, running a hand through his gelled hair.

"I know you, I recognise you, where do I know you from Mr Hummel?"

Mr Hummel began to shake his head, "we haven't met before Mr Anderson"

The dark haired man stood there before tears began to spring in his eyes, "I remember now, my name is Blaine, Blaine Anderson" Blaine barely finished his sentence until his sobbing consumed it.

Santana's eyes closed slightly as she locked gazes with the greying man "how did you know who he was? You knew there was another survivor from the crash why was it never reported? Why was it never mentioned?!"

Mr Hummel looked to the ground before looking back at them both, a tightness surrounding his own throat as he swallowed and gathered his composure "because he wasn't meant to be here, now if you'll excuse me I have work to do"

Santana placed one of her hands on Blaine's shoulders before turning to the now growing distant figure "he remembers the explosion Mr Hummel, the plane crash wasn't human error!"

Blaine pushed past the Latina before grabbing the greying man, his voice quivering with rage "where do I know you from Mr Hummel! We know each other, how?!"

Burt leaned in closer to the younger man, pushing his hands away from his lapels with ease "we don't know each other _Blaine_"

Blaine's gaze stared directly into Burt's as he released his hands as all the memories that had been pushed into the recess of his mind coming to the surface, a life time of forgotten memories and experiences all rushing into his mind left right and centre, but only one stood out in particular, the same memories that nearly drove Brittany insane.

"You son of a bitch Burt, what did you do? You killed all those people, all those people are dead what did you do!"

Burt's face dropped as he stared at the younger man, searching his eyes for an explanation before stumbling over his own words quietly, "I'm sorry Blaine, You weren't supposed to end up here"

Burt walked away past security at a fast pace as Santana rushed past Blaine "You're not going to get away with this! This man remembers an explosion! This man knows the truth Mr Hummel!" the end of her sentence grew louder on deaf ears, she turned around to notice Blaine had seemingly disappeared too.


	10. And the Truth Shall Set You Free

Santana looked at her watch, pushing her foot to the accelerator as she saw she was running late for the group meeting, well, what was formally the group meeting, the only members of the group who now attended was Tina and Brittany, she knew that Brittany wasn't coming, it left a pang of anxiety in her stomach that Tina was in imminent danger.

Tina sat in the empty room, surrounded by empty chairs absorbed in the quietness, it was only the slight creek of a door that drawn her attention. She focused her stare on to the woman who stood at the bottom of the corridor, an air of clouded familiarity surrounding the atmosphere, and then he appeared behind her. The two of them stood at the bottom of the corridor staring at her through the glass door, their eyes so familiar yet so unrecognizable.

Her breath faltered as she tried to process what was in front of her, unable to comprehend the situation. She tried to move but her legs struggled to support the weight beneath them, she scuttled to other exit of the room, hoping and praying that they weren't in pursuit but the patter of hurried footsteps behind her echoed around her head as she ran faster and faster.

She ran up the flight of stairs that would carry her too the main reception, her instincts telling her that nothing could happen to her if people were around. She opened the door and felt the crash of another body into her, screaming as she fell to the floor out of fear.

"Tina its okay it's me Santana, what's wrong? Where are the others? Tina?" Santana closed the proximity between them as she edged closer to the small Asian woman who sat hyperventilating, placing her hands on the woman's cheeks as she tried to coax a coherent response from her.

Tina's gaze moved from Santana, to directly behind her, causing the Latina too turn around and see what the other woman was so afraid of, she shot too her feet pulling the small Asian woman up as she saw the two people staring at them a matter of feet away.

They ran through the emergency exit corridor, seemingly in slow motion as the two people in pursuit closed in the distance, "Santana! It's okay I scared them off"

Santana slowed her running and turned around, "Brittany what are you doing here! Christ!"

Tina and Santana walked towards Brittany, their senses still on high alert, making their way too Santana's car.

They piled in as Santana turned the ignition, racing out of the parking lot.

"Santana the engine on the plane blew up, It wasn't human error, I remember everything now. It was right outside my window" Brittany gasped in air as her heart rate slowed from the fast jog they'd took to the car.

Santana moved her view from the road in front of her too Brittany, "oh my god Britt" she stroked the side of her head as she tried to comfort the lithe blonde.

Tina sat in the back of the car, unusually quiet as tears fell freely onto her cheeks.

"Tina I'm driving you back to my home okay? Do not answer your phone, tomorrow we are going to get too the bottom of this"

…

Brittany paced up and down in the kitchen, her eyes still fixated on the locked door adjacent in the living room that Santana couldn't open as Tina lay in Santana's bedroom, Santana crept to the small Asian woman's side, not wanting to disturb her. "Hey Tina, how are you feeling, where's your family? Is there someone I can contact tomorrow?"

"my parent's died when I was seven, I was taken in by an aunt, that's how I came to America but we've never been close " she sniffled slightly as Santana took pity on her, knowing the feeling of being distant with the family whom are supposed to cherish you the most.

"What happened to them?" Santana shuffled slightly closer, crossing her arms as she paused for a response.

"They died in a fall, my dad was trying to rescue her and they both fell." Santana chewed the side of her mouth as she tried to offer some words of comfort, "they were probably crushed to be separated from you."

Tina interjected the Latina, her face suddenly stoic "they left me all alone, I was seven Santana."

"They did do that, I don't know how they could, I don't think I could cope leaving my childr-" something about the sentence caused Santana's heart to ache, like she could hear the words in her mind but couldn't let them leave her mouth. Like the sentence didn't belong into reality.

"What would you tell your parents that they don't know Tina?"

"…that I know that it was an accident, and I don't blame them" Tina's eyes began to water again as she pondered the rest of her sentence "…and that I forgive them."

…

Brittany and Santana curled up on the sofa, Brittany's head in Santana's lap as they lay in a light slumber. Brittany began to shake, her head jerking from side to side as she encountered an all too familiar nightmare, waking up with a sudden jerk as she took in her surroundings, catching her breath.

A familiar meow growing louder and louder, causing her to cry in anguish as Santana awoke.

"Baby I'm right here, what's wrong? Tell me what's wrong Britt" Santana placed both her hands on the blonde woman's cheeks trying to placate her as she grew hysteric.

"Can you hear that San, listen to that noise?" Brittany walked closer to the front door, the meowing now becoming apparent too Santana too.

"Britt please, it's just a neighbour's cat, come back to sleep?" Santana's voice had a note of desperation in it that wasn't apparent before, Brittany raised her hand to stop the Latina as she edged closer to the front door "no you don't understand San, it's been following me, the meow all day and all night since the accident."

Brittany opened the front door and the chubby tanned cat ran inside, hopping on the counter as it ran its head against Brittany's arm.

"Santana that's my cat" Brittany's words came out slow and confused.

"Britt, Lord Tubbington II is a Persian, that cat has got to be a neighbour's cat, please come to bed you're scaring me."

"San, you don't understand, that is Lord Tubbington …he's buried in my mom's backyard he died when I was seventeen… I didn't survive the crash."

"Brittany, Brittany look at me, this is reality, this your home, I'm your home, you survived the crash, it's just a neighbour's cat."

"Santana I didn't make it, I'm not alive anymore. There's no way I survived the plane crash"

"Brittany look, the cats gone? See he's a neighbour's cat, you're fine, and you're here with me."

Brittany walked out of the open door, running down the apartment steps as she reached the door to the building, Santana running close behind her.

"Santana, I need to go, don't follow me, you'll know where to find me when the time is right, I'll come back for you, I promise, but there are some things you need find out for yourself, there are some things that a person cannot be told. When you're ready to know the answers you'll come to me, I love you Santana, I always have, I always will. You'll understand soon, please forgive me."

"Brittany, I have a duty of care, I cannot let you do this, I am yo-"

Brittany edged closer, hoping that the words she knew to be truth would tumble out of the Latina's mouth, hoping that everything would come flooding back to the Latina like it did for her.

"I am your doctor and right now you're a risk too yourself."

Brittany cocked a half smile as tears filled in her eyes, pressing a longing kiss against the Latina's own lips and running her thumb down the side of her face.

"I was never your patient remember."

Brittany ran off into the night, leaving Santana stood at the door calling her name into the darkness.

Santana walked back into the apartment, a shift in the atmosphere telling her that no one was there, not even Tina.

She ran to the bedroom, Tina's bag and coat still slung over the chair, but no Tina.

Her shouts of Tina's name drawing her neighbour's attention as Emma knocked on the ajar door.

"Santana what's wrong Hunny, I could hear you shouting from upstairs?"

"Emma, have you seen a young woman? Late twenties? Asian? My friend Tina she was here and now she's gone?"

Emma cocked her head slightly as her lip curled open. "Yeah she just left, with a man and a woman?"

Santana ran her fingers through her hair as she tried to process the events of the last twenty four hours, all of the survivors were now missing.

"…Oh Santana you should get some rest, your patients will be fine, Brittany will be fine."

Santana's face contorted into rage as she stared into the woman before her, another piece of the jigsaw fitting together as she grabbed her coat.

"You're in on it too Emma, I never told you her name."

…

Santana stormed into Will's office ignoring the cup of coffee he offered her, "Will all of the passengers are missing, not just missing sessions, they are missing, one of the passengers wasn't even accounted for, how does that happen?"

"I don't know Santana how do you think it happens?" Will gestured with his hand for Santana to respond.

"I think the airlines targeting the passengers, picking them off one by one too keep their corporate secrets quiet, we got to stop this Will"

Will walked over to his cabinet, taking out a bottle of whiskey and pouring to glasses before gesturing Santana to sit. "You're looking for the truth? When we lie, we make up our lies with pieces of the truth, remember when you told me when I gave you this job, that you work your way into children's fairytales and find your way back to the truth? What if this is your fairytale? What if your just confusing the truth with the fairytale?"

"Oh my god Will, you're in on this too, Hummel got too you too, what do you mean confuse the truth with the fairytale? Let me guess the airline are going to accuse me of coming up with this 'fairytale' aka that the crash was the result of an explosion, and that the truth is it was just 'human error?"

Santana stormed out of the office as Will stood with his head down "Santana you misunderstand me" taking a sip of the glass he poured as Emma stepped into the light from the corner, "Emma, she should have worked it out by now? She keeps missing everything." Emma walked towards the man placing her arms over his shoulders "she'll realise the truth in her own time, it's never been our job to rush her we made that mistake when she was in high school"

Santana raced too her grandmother's home, something pulling her there telling her it was the only safe place left for her in the world, she wrapped her knuckles so hard on the wooden door she thought her hand would fall off, and yet still no answer.

"_They got to abuela too."_ Santana sat in the chair swing on her grandmother's porch as she tried to think of what to do, the feeling of the world collapsing in on her apparent.

The familiar gruff voice of the man she'd came to despise close by as he sat in front of her, "I'm going to let you ask me some questions, and I'm going to try and be as truthful as I can Santana."

"Why do you keep following me Burt?" tears forming in her own eyes as she sensed how cornered she was.

"I've not been following you, I've been trying to protect you, all of you."

"Bullshit Burt! You've been trying to protect your precious airline!"

"They're dead Santana! They are all dead! There were no survivors except for the two minors on flight BA192 and it's the pilots fault! Nobody else's but the pilots!"

Santana closed her fists in rage, "so how does the passenger Mr. Anderson go unaccounted for! They're not dead! I saw all of them with my own eyes, I spoke to all of them, what kind of idiot do you take me for Burt?! Tell me you didn't try to get to those innocent children too"

"Blaine Anderson wasn't a passenger, he was an air steward, he wasn't supposed to be on the flight, they asked him to cover a colleague who had called in sick, he only took the shift because his friends were on the flight as well as the pilot and co-pilot who he was all too familiar with. That's why he wasn't on the flight plan, that's why he wasn't in your passenger survival group; he was never supposed to be on the flight! Santana those children weren't unaccompanied minors…"

"What do you mean he wasn't supposed to be here Burt?! Are you trying to brainwash me into thinking I'm dead too like you did the rest of the survivors? That's clever Burt, let me guess they all tested your little theory? And when everything goes too court they'll be no witnesses because they all attempted suicide because you lead them to believe they were dead in the first place!" Santana stood and paced the porch as Burt sat calmly with the suitcase at his side.

"The pilot was overworked, overtired, it was the anniversary of his first wife's death…"

Santana began to grow angrier "stop Burt! Stop blaming your woes on a dead man!"

"He wasn't even in the cockpit when the plane hit the turbulence that caused that turbine to blow, did you know that!? The plane was cruising at too high an altitude! If he'd of been in the cockpit he could of lowered the cabin pressure and landed the plane, did you know that?"

Santana suddenly stopped, slowly turning to face the man in front of her, "no I didn't know that Burt"

"He left it in the hands of the co-pilot, he should of never have done that."

A moment of realisation hit Santana as she looked into Burt's eyes, her lip starting to tremble as well as her hands, "what was the name of the pilot and the co-pilot Burt? Tell me?"

Burt lowered his head, clenching his jaw as he reflected on the painful memory, "they were the only father and son aviation teams in the airline, one of the only ones in the country, their names were Burt and Kurt Hummel, Kurt wanted to stay and help everyone move on, but he couldn't, I couldn't let him, it was my fault, it had to be me who watched over everyone, I had to pay my penance."

Santana began to shake, trying to ignore the implications of what the man in front of her was saying, "It was no one's fault Burt, the passengers seen the explosion, that pilot was a hero, he gave his life trying to save those people on board!" Santana grew hysterical as the man moved closer towards her.

"there's still one question left to ask Santana, the question in the back of your mind that you won't let yourself ask for fear of the answer, but it's time for all of this to end Santana, ask me the question."

Santana shook as she wiped away her tears, "if Blaine wasn't the unaccounted passenger, who was?"

Burt knelt by Santana's side as he placed a hand on her shoulder, "you made this fairytale out of little pieces of the truth, the survivors group, taking control and being the leader in all of this, it was all you. This was your fairytale and it's time to find your way back to the truth Santana, I'm so sorry, it was all my fault, I'm so sorry for what I've done to you and your family Santana"

Santana's eyes began to fill again as she shook hysterically, "Burt what are you saying? What about my family?"

Burt walked off of the porch and into the night, leaving his briefcase at Santana's sight, her fingers trembled as she opened the clasps and rifled through the contents before finding the documents she was looking for, the list of passengers on flight BA192, her tears poured freely as she anticipated what she was about to find, flicking too the third page of the passengers onboard, the list being ordered by seat location.

_Steve Tremane_

_Lucy Tremane_

_Dave Goldberg_

_Mercedes Jones _

_Sam Evans_

_Tina Cohen-Chang_

_Mike Chan_

_Quinn Berry-Fabray_

_Rachel Berry-Fabray_

_Brittany Lopez_

_Santana Lopez_

_Ethan Lopez _

_Jessica Lopez_

And then everything came flooding back, she wondered how she could forget an entire life, how she could forget her wife and children, she read the documents attached to her family's name, it was only when she read that her Abuelo's Alma and Manny Lopez had come forward to identify and collect Santana and Brittany's bodies that she broke down.

The passengers and crew of flight BA192 died on the 21st of September 2021, Sam Evans was the only passenger to be pulled out of the wreckage alive, his life support was turned off at 8am on the 24th September 2021 at Med-co hospital after it was deemed his organs would not be able to recover from the shock of his burns.

There were no survivor's except for two minors, Jessica and Ethan Lopez.

**AN: I know this was a long chapter but this was the meat of the story so it had to be good, I hope this has explained and tied together a lot of the stuff mentioned in previous chapters, don't worry this isn't the end, the next chapter I'm going to explain a lot more about why she forgot and what actually happened and all that malark and then the obvious Brittany and Santana reunion. Please, Please, Please PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW. Expect a new chapter up maybe tomorrow **


	11. Ending

Brittany sat on the edge of the sofa, the reflection of Santana's silhouette dancing on the coffee table.

"Just because I couldn't remember, doesn't mean I ever forgot." Santana's eyes brimmed with tears as the blonde moved closer to hold her.

"What happened, Brittany? Why couldn't I remember you or the kids?" tanned arms moved around the blonde's waist as the Latina broke a gentle sob "I'm scared, Britt."

Brittany squeezed the tan hands a little tighter as she peppered her cheeks with kisses "I'm scared to baby."

"Can you remember everything?" Brittany tucked a stray piece of dark hair behind Santana's ear.

"No, I remember you, I remember the kids, I remember the plane hurtling towards the ground but everything is blank, I-I don't remember what our life was like." Santana stuttered as she searched Brittany's eyes.

"Do you want to know the truth?" Nervousness flickered in Brittany's eyes as she looked away from the latina.

"The truth about what?" Santana edged a little closer on the couch as she bit the whites of her nails.

"We were so unhappy towards the end Santana, we tried to put on a brave face for the kids and the Glee reunion but, we got into a huge fight the night before we were in the plane crash, you told me you didn't love me anymore and I told you I wanted a divorce, we stepped on to the plane not saying a word between us and I never got the chance to tell you how much I loved you, how grateful I was to have you in my life, how thankful I was to call you the mother of my children."

Tears brimmed in Santana's eyes, her heart pouring out of her chest as she broke a sob "I remember now, I never meant a word of it Britt, I was just so angry and stressed and- and I didn't know what I was thinking."  
Her voice trembled as sobs hiccupped from her throat.

Brittany pulled Santana closer, her face pressing into the long tanned neck "We weren't happy anymore Santana, we both got tired, we got old and we grew apart, we just forgot each other."

"I love you, Britt. I fell in love with you all over again."

"Me to San, I never stopped loving you."

Santana wiped her tears away with the back of her hand "I made myself forget because I felt so guilty about everything, I couldn't understand why you weren't here and I didn't think I'd ever see you again so I made myself forget everything so I could carry on, the trouble is I think I forgot a little too much."

Brittany cracked a small smile as she stroked the nape of Santana's neck "I think we all did, we've been stuck here for so long Santana, this place isn't where were supposed to be, it's where people come, to come to terms with death. You made this world and housed us all in it, keeping us safe from the truth, but you got so lost along the way, that's why they had to come back, to guide us."

Santana blinked as she recalled the last few weeks, a monsoon of tears pooling down her face as she remembered all the different people she'd encountered, who died long before herself who came back to guide her.

"Will and Emma came back for you, Lord Tubbington came back for me."

"Who did Sue come back for?" Santana blinked in confusion as she remembered her old cheerleading coach.

"She came back to help us find our way back to each other, we were both so lost up here."

"Oh god, Ethan and Jessica!? Brittany they're orphans now, I'm not going to be there to walk Jessica down the aisle, Ethan's never going to be able to sit in your lap at bedtime again, how do we leave them behind?"

"San, we've been up here for a long, long time."

Santana blinked her eyes again as she seen Brittany brace herself, trying to find the words to explain whatever it was that was troubling her.

"we've been up here so long, that Ethan and Jessica are kind of grown up now."

Santana dug her nails into the couch a little deeper as she held Brittany's gaze "how grown up, Britt?"

"Well, Jessica just had her junior prom and Ethan has enlisted…"

Santana blinked in confusion, "we've been here for twelve years? How is that possible Britt?!"

Brittany shuffled a little closer to the Latina, "time is faster down there than it is up here, a week here is a year down there, and I have to say San you look really good for forty!"

Santana whined as she pushed her head into the pillow "I'm twenty eight Britt!"

"…You'd be so proud of the kids San; they're both so like us."

Santana pulled the blonde to her side, stroking her cheek "I'm so sorry, for not loving you the way I should have done _twelve years ago_, but I'm here now, I'm not going anywhere ever again." The words felt foreign in her mouth.

"The kids will be okay Santana, they've been doing okay for the last twelve years. They got the pay out from the airline after we died, your grandma and my parents took care of them when they were growing up, they're great kids San and Jessica is so pretty, she has your eyes."

Santana closed her eyes as she felt her heart crack in two from all the things she'd missed, Birthdays, Christmas's, Soccer games, Dance recitals.

Santana stood up, grabbing Brittany's hand, pulling her towards the door in the hallway she'd never been able to open, stepping inside to find two single beds and more teddy bears, photos and memories than she could remember in that moment.

"Look at all this stuff Britt" she grasped the photo off of the shelf of the two fresh faced women holding a tiny baby in their arms "I remember when Ethan was born like it was yesterday."

Brittany walked over to the bed, her calm resolve slowly melting as she picked up the soft plush teddy bear from her daughters bed, breathing in the scent as tears trickled down her face.

Two tanned arms finding themselves wrapped around her waist as they held onto each other for a moment, anchoring them back into reality as she clutched the teddy bear to her chest.

"Can we sleep in here tonight San? I just want to sleep in here one last time like we used to when Ethan was first born and we didn't want to leave him on his own in case he woke up." Her voice was barely a horse whisper as tears flowed down her cheeks.

"I think I'd like that."

Santana laid down on the single bed, pulling the blonde next to her as Brittany rested her head on Santana's chest, the lack of a heartbeat not going unmissed upon her.

"I can't think of anyone I would rather spend an eternity with Britt."

"Me neither San."

"What do you think will happen once were asleep, now that we know the truth?"

Brittany smiled as she clutched onto her wife a little tighter

"I don't know, but it doesn't matter, we have each other now and that's all I need."


End file.
